


Let It Go

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [62]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Disney References, Disney Songs, Established Relationship, Firefam 118, Fluff, Gen, M/M, big brother chimney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you possibly write a story where Buck quotes Disney movies and the team not understanding. After a while Hen is like "oh that's from ... By Disney." And the team is like why are you watching Disney movies as a 20-something year old man and buck would say, "Chris like to watch disney movies on Movie night," to which Eddie realizes how much time Buck is actually over at his house and ask his out. Chim would make a comment about knowing the lines to Moana, Frozen, and Lion King but not TLC ❤❤
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 11
Kudos: 281
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Let It Go

“What the hell is that noise?” Chimney questioned.

“Buck is humming again,” Hen rolled her eyes. “Hey Buckaroo, stop humming please?”

“Yes ma’am, so sorry.”

Hen rolled her eyes again, laughing at the youngest team member’s ridiculousness.

They cleaned in silence for a few more minutes before it started again.

“Buck!” Hen and Chim chorused.

“Sorry!”

*****

It started happening a lot more frequently. Buck would dance around the firehouse, humming random tunes. Usually it was the same one, but the next Monday morning the tune would change.

One day Hen recognized the tune to a song from Moana, it was Denny’s new favorite and while she could usually avoid the repeating Disney movies because of work, he had forced her and Karen to sit and watch it with them.

“Buck why are you humming a song from Moana?”

“Oh I was?”

“Yeah, you have been all week.”

“I watched it with Chris last weekend and the song has been stuck in my head. It’s going back and forth between ‘How Far I’ll Go’ and “You’re Welcome’, they’re catchy.”

“Okay, there’s a lot to unpack in those few sentences.”

Their conversation was cut short by the bell and Hen didn’t have an opportunity to bring it up again. But she started to listen more closely. One week it was ‘Beauty and the Beast’, the next ‘The Lion King’ and ‘Frozen’ the week after that.

“Okay Buck what gives?” Hen asked after the fourth round of hearing Buck sing ‘Let it Go’.

“What do you mean?”

“You keep singing Disney songs. You are twenty eight years old and I’m going to be a little disappointed if you are watching Disney movies alone in your apartment every week. Every once in a while, I get, but this is constant.”

“I keep getting the songs stuck in my head because I watch them with Chris. I have movie night with him and Eddie every Friday and he always requests Disney movies. So we watch them and I have to walk around for a week with the songs running through my head until we pick a new movie and the cycle starts over.”

“That is- the sweetest thing ever. You have movie nights with your best friend and his kid.”

“Hen, Eddie is my boyfriend.”

“What?!” Hen and Chimney both gasped.

“We thought you knew.”   


“No! When did that happen?”

“After the Christmas party.”

“Holy shit,” Chimney said. “How did we not notice?”

“Yeah how didn’t you?”

“I guess we just thought you were oblivious to your feelings.”

“Well we were for a long time, but now we’re not.”

“Well I’m proud of you.”

“Guys,” Bobby called. “Come get lunch.”

They all jogged upstairs and dug in to the pasta Bobby had made.

“Wait,” Chim gasped. “You know the lyrics to Disney songs but not TLC?”

“Who’s TLC?”

Chim looked like he was about to have a stroke, but Hen laid a hand on his arm, “Just let it go.”


End file.
